


Guile

by Polomonkey



Series: Summer Pornathon 2015 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Dark Arthur, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur slips Merlin a potion to make him lactate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guile

**Author's Note:**

> This was for forbidden week in pornathon and we were encouraged to write about really wrong stuff and IT'S NOT MY FAULT OKAY.
> 
> But seriously, do read the warnings, this one could be squicky for a lot of folk.

You buy the potion from a sorceress just over the Essetir border. Forbidden goods in a forbidden territory. The fear of getting caught only adds to the thrill.

You pour it into a goblet of wine two nights later, and invite your manservant to partake. Merlin - ever guileless, ever trusting - drinks it.

You wait.

It’s only three days before Merlin’s posture starts to change. He hunches over. He won’t look you in the eye.

You pull him into a friendly hug one day, and pretend to be puzzled when he winces and draws away.

There are two tiny spots of moisture on his tunic. And you think, it’s happening, oh Gods it’s happening.

 

***

 

It takes two weeks for Merlin to confide in you. In that time you’ve watched with pleasure as his little chest has swelled under the baggy tunics he now habitually wears. You suspect he’s tried to bind himself too, futilely.

There’s only one way to alleviate that kind of discomfort.

And so you corner him one night. In fits and starts he sobbingly confesses the truth.

“It must be a spell,” he stutters. “Or… or a curse-”

“Can I see?” you say.

Merlin is reluctant. It takes a lot of careful coaxing before he peels his tunic off, lets you slowly unwind the bandage he’s wrapped around himself.

Revealed, Merlin is… breath-taking. His nipples are pink and swollen, atop the gentle curve of his new-made breasts. Best of all is the wetness already forming at their tips.

You pinch one suddenly and Merlin gasps in dismay as a squirt of milk splashes onto your fingers.

“Don’t-” he starts but you simply bring your hand up to cup the other. They’re a perfect weight in your palms, warm and thrillingly full.

“I’m sorry, Merlin,” you say softly. “But I think I need to milk you.”

Merlin flinches in shame.

“I don’t need-” he begins miserably but you cut him off.

“You do. It’s not healthy to leave them like this.”

He looks wretched and you give his nipple a reassuring caress.

“I’ll be gentle. I’ll use my mouth.”

He shivers and you smile.

 

***

 

You lie him on his side and arrange him close to your body, your leg pressed firm in between his two. Then you lower your head and begin to suckle.

He tastes so sweet. It’s like some forgotten treat from childhood, or a delicacy sampled only once in a Kingdom far away. You’ve gone without it so long and now you know you never can again.

It comes as a shock to you when you feel Merlin’s cock plumping up against your leg. You pause in your ministrations, raise your head to see his eyes are squeezed shut in denial, his cheeks pink.

“I don’t know why-” he chokes out and you hush him, awed. You only wanted his milk before but now you want everything, all that you can take from him.

“It’s alright,” you whisper. “Perfectly natural. I’ll take care of you.”

You bring two fingers to your mouth and suck on them slowly. Then you delve your hand inside his breeches, and feel around for that little secret pucker. You slip one finger inside, ignoring the little pained noise he makes, his weak attempt to struggle away. You add another and his body sucks you in, greedy, hungry. Merlin may not think he wants this but you know better. Your fingers have found a welcome inside him and you intend to enjoy your stay.

You begin to thrust in and out and he sighs involuntarily, hips skittering against your body. You let him buck up against you, let him moan out his cries against your collarbone. When you dip your head to take one rosy nipple in your mouth again, he clenches around your fingers. So tight, so warm.

You suck slowly, savouring the sweet milk that drips onto your tongue as you scissor your fingers back and forth. Merlin is keening now, head thrown back in unwilling ecstasy, overwhelmed by the fingers inside him and the mouth feeding from him.

His hips stutter and he makes one last desperate moan, then his inner walls tighten around you and he comes.

A feeling of accomplishment washes over you, strong and heady. You’ve milked this beautiful boy in every sense of the word, and this is only the beginning.

Unless he realises what you’ve done to him, of course. But he never will. For what does Merlin know of magic?


End file.
